The End of Eternity
by Wolfxdemonxkaguya
Summary: The sequal to 'This Small World'.


1

I blinked several times into the bright light, attempting to shade my eyes with my tiny hands.

The day was already beginning to rise in temperature, although it wasn't even noon. The days were getting longer and warmer, typical summer weather.

I slipped a finger under my shirt collar and pulled it off my skin, in hope for a little comfort. I sighed, the sweat making me long for a cold bath already.

Returning two hands to my old, rugged broom, I continued to sweep the front entrance to Sweet Home. I felt the sun's intense stare with each movement of my arms.

Another sigh escaped my lips.

"Lovely weather, isn't it?"

I looked up to smile at the mailman, a handful of letters in his side leather bag.

"For a fire Yeti maybe," I leaned my broom against the railing.

He just smiled and dropped the envelopes in my hands.

"You have to enjoy it while you can. Its not often we get weather like this on Level Four,"

I nodded.

I preferred nice and warm weather, not hot a humid to the point my hair wouldn't even dry after a bath.

"Thank you," I called as he continued on his way.

I never thought much of getting mail; it was usually always bills of some sort from damages or Vashyron's drinking tab. Flipping through, it was just like I thought it would be.

I grabbed my broom and abandoned the task of sweeping. I would do it when it wasn't to hot out, maybe after sunset. Its not like I would hear any complaining anyway; I was the one who did the cleaning.

Vashyron was lounged out on the couch, a cold drink resting beside him on the table. Sweat clung to his wrinkled forehead, the frustrated look on his face said all too much that like me, he was sick of this heat.

Zephyr sprawled on the cement floor like a cat, taking in the cold. He was grumpier than usual with the weather, groaning even at the mention of a job let alone going outside.

I took a second and stood in front of the mechanical fan blowing back and forth, fanning my shirt in an attempt to cool down.

Zephyr turned to look at me, his eyes narrowed. He really did remind me of a grumpy old cat sometimes.

I squeezed in a spot on the couch, and flipped through the mail.

"Vashyron: Bar tab, dinner tab, bill, bill ,bill," I tossed the pile on the table.

"Zephyr: Damage bills," that too joined the table, only beside the first pile.

Vashyron glared at the mysterious number of money hidden behind the paper before glancing at the single white envelope in my hands.

Snow white, a red wax seal with a strange logo was pressed within it. the corners were beautifully decorated with swirls of elegant detailing, all in a rich red. I thought it might have been the wrong address, until I noticed my name beautifully written on the front, right after Vashyron's and Zephyr's.

"What do you think it is? Its so pretty," I turned it over, almost afraid to ruin it by opening it.

Vashyron reached in the table drawer and fumbled for a knife. Slipping it under the wax seal, the paper opened, revealing a few encased inside. He handed it to me, a slight smile on his lips. Curious, I took it.

A small cry escaped my lips as I saw who it was from.

"It's from Eri,"

I had been almost a year since we took in the small, strange girl named Eri. She left us with a boy named Zero to go back to their village outside Basil after we attacked the man who had held them captive, Stephen Bromwell. To hear from her again was a relief. I missed the girl I thought of as my little sister, and I missed spending time with her.

_Vashyron, Zephyr, and Leanne,_

_I miss you all dearly. _

_The outside world isn't what humans think it is. I admit the base of Basil was scary, all the thugs and what not, but it really is pretty._

_It may seem sudden, but I wanted to invite you to our village. I didn't know how long it would take for you to get this, so I sent it super early. Zero and I are getting married! It took us only a few days to get home, but um, you know we aren't human. So I hope this doesn't get to you too late and you miss it. _

_Zero said it would take a week or so, so we're camped just outside Basil waiting. Sounds silly, but finding our home isn't easy, and we'd like to escort you there, just in case something happens. _

_I really hope you'll come! _

_- Eri_

My eyes watered as I pulled out one of the papers enclosed with the letter. It was a really terrible drawing of what I think was supposed to be us.

"Well, we're obviously going, right?" I looked from Vashyron to Zephyr, hoping they wouldn't say no.

Vashyron rubbed his face, clearly wanting to protest.

"We're going," I demanded, standing with my hands on my hips.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it'll be, Leanne? We'd have to go lower than Level Twelve," Vashyron took a swing of his drink, draining the very last drop.

"Zephyr and I have already been there," I muttered.

I looked to the boy on the floor showing no interest. I knew if I begged him enough, he would eventually give in and side with me.

I shoved half of my wardrobe into my bag, as well as several old clothes that I wanted to give to Eri. I assumed they didn't have much of a shopping area in her village, so I was going to surprise her.

I groaned as I tried to figure out what dress to bring for the actual wedding itself. The only other wedding I had been to I was in for a mission. What to wear?

Giving up, I grabbed a second bag and dumped whatever I was going to leave behind, as well as makeup and a brush.

I didn't know how long our trip was going to take, so I wanted to be well prepared.

Smiling, I dragged both bags into the hallway.

"Ah," I had forgotten about shoes.

Going against every voice in my head, I thought it would be best to leave them. I didn't know what was going to happen, but two pairs would be enough, I told myself.

Unlike me, the boys only had a backpack with them.

"What the hell is that," Zephyr frowned at my luggage.

"Everything I'll need,"

Vashyron shrugged and didn't bother to argue. He knew better than to go against what a woman wanted, even if that meant two suitcases in a battle for our lives.


End file.
